


The Batman to my Superman

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Declarations Of Love, Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel Novak is about to get married to his long-time girlfriend Meg, but life has other plans when his long-time best friend Dean Winchester confesses his feelings for him. Surprised and taken back by the confession, Castiel fled only to end up in a car accident where he passed out.However, Castiel awakes from his car accident...in an alternate reality. One where it was DEAN who he was engaged to marry. Castiel just plays along in hopes to find a way home, but...what he finds instead might be reasons for him to stay.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	The Batman to my Superman

Blue eyes slid over the road as he pulled up to his best friend’s house. Dean. His best friend since kindergarten was working on his car in the front yard. Bent over under the hood shirtless was the best eye candy in the neighborhood. If you judged it by the moms of the neighborhood suddenly coming out to watch their kids anytime Dean was out there. He pulled the car in front of the house on the side of the road, Getting out of his Prius which Dean made fun of every chance he got. He grabbed his fast food bags as he got out of the car. Castiel walked over to Dean who was still deep in the hood, harshly kicking his ass with his playful foot. Dean groaned getting his head out of the car and rubbed his butt in discomfort.

“You fucker,” Dean commented as Castiel wheezed in laughter. Dean hit him with his grease rag but Castiel just took it. 

Castiel ushered him along towards the house, which Dean closed his car hood and grabbed his tools moving to follow. Castiel set the burgers onto the counter, moving to help himself to some of Dean’s fries before he noticed. Dean, however, already noticed. 

“Get your own!” Dean yelled as Castiel snorted when Dean yanked his food away from Castiel. Castiel beamed innocently. 

Dean washed his hands before helping himself to his meal. The room was quiet, but...it was always quiet now and days. Ever since Castiel told Dean he was going to marry his girlfriend, Meg. The wedding was now a few days off, and Castiel noticed how much more quiet it had gotten with Dean.

“So...You are really going to marry her?” Dean asked almost like he had every time they saw each other. 

“I believe so.” Castiel teased but Dean didn’t laugh. “We have been together for four years, it’s normal for these things to progress.”

“I don’t like her,” Dean commented which made Castiel’s smile fade. 

This was also a conversation that happened every time he saw his best friend.

“You promised me you would try with her,” Castiel commented upset, Dean looked away.

“I can’t,” Dean admitted. “I can’t try anything with her. I hate her. I liked when things were just us.”

“We can’t be bachelors forever, Dean,” Castiel spoke.

“I think you are just rushing into things, you dated all of highschool and you haven’t even had a chance to see life without her,” Dean commented coldly, Castiel sighed moving to take a sip of his drink. 

“Meg thinks you’re just saying this stuff because you’re single,” Castiel commented, Dean stopped looking at him. “She has a friend you might be interested in meeting, she likes cars too-”

“I don’t need Meg of all people trying to control my love life.” Dean snapped. 

“...What is your problem with her?” Castiel scoffed looking at his best friend who took a bite of his burger. 

“I just don’t think you work.” Dean chomped his response, almost as though trying to drown in it. 

“We work just fine,” Castiel stated as Dean put down his burger looking at him.

“What do you want from me?” Dean asked him seriously as Castiel looked at him annoyed and confused. “You have been coming here every day, trying to butter me up with food, for what?”

“I want you to be my best man,” Castiel stated. 

“I told you, I don’t want to go,” Dean commented with a lazy shrug. 

“Your hate of Meg is really worth ruining our friendship over?” Castiel put his food down moving to him upset. Castiel stood in front of him as Dean looked away.

“This isn’t _worth_ destroying our friendship over,” Dean argued turning away but Castiel forced him back to him. 

“Maybe it is to me, Dean!” Castiel snapped as Dean paced in front of him so annoyed. 

“You’ll get over it.” Dean scoffed which only pissed him off more. 

“Tell me a good reason why you won’t come!” Castiel snapped as Dean continued to pace back and forth, he did this all the time when there was something he wasn’t wanting to say. Dean did this whenever he didn’t want to cause a fight, Castiel always used to think it was adorable. 

“No.” Dean refused but Castiel grabbed him stilling him like he did to force him to talk. Dean always did when he was forced to stop.

“Dean! Tell me! I need to understand! Please!” Castiel choked feeling tears in his eyes. This frustrated him to no end, Dean stood still looking down at Castiel’s feet, tears in his own eyes holding himself. It was quiet for a long time...Dean kept opening and closing his mouth trying to bring himself to say it. Dean wiped a tear clearing his throat before he spoke. 

“...Castiel, I love you.” Dean spoke but Castiel just shook his head in and shrugged blowing him off. 

“Okay? I love you too.” Castiel blew off his friend’s words as Dean held his head shaking it annoyed. 

“No. No, Castiel. I’m in _love_ you.” Dean hissed frustrated as Castiel once again started to blow it off...until Dean moved to him. Dean grabbed his face as he pinned Castiel against the table and pressed him into a harsh and desperate kiss. Castiel froze feeling his friend... _kissing him_. 

Dean...was in _love_ with him? 

Castiel...never thought Dean...might be gay…

It never occurred to him. 

Dean never showed...signs. 

Dean never had boyfriends...or girlfriends for that matter. 

However, Dean had so much attention from females, he guessed he never suspected that Dean played for another team. 

However, he needed to figure out what he was going to do. Feeling Dean’s soft lips against his in a desperate kiss. He...couldn’t do this, he was getting married. He couldn’t process this. He couldn’t do this! He was getting married in a few days!

Castiel shoved Dean back roughly, Dean swallowed like he knew this would happen, he looked away again. Castiel couldn’t look at him as he turned quickly leaving the house. Dean didn’t try to stop him. Castiel moved towards the front door and got into his car without looking back. Castiel started the car, feeling waves of emotions he couldn’t begin to understand. Castiel wiped his eyes that had started to pour tears. 

Dean was in _love_ with him.

How did he not see this?

Castiel drove the backroads towards his home, towards everything he knew to be familiar. Towards Meg. Towards the life where he didn’t know Dean loved him. Castiel’s chest ached from the guilt of never seeing it. He tried to think of something else. Anything else. Was it better he didn’t know? Had he wished Dean never told him? Had he wished he never pried? 

Castiel drove down the swerving mountain roads away from Dean. Away from all of this. Castiel felt so many emotions he couldn’t begin to start absorbing them. Anger, sadness, guilt and…

“Shit-!” Castiel moved to serve the car as a deer jumped in front of his car. Castiel dodged the animal causing his car to drive off the side of the road down into the thick forests that surrounded his city. His car drove straight down an embankment, where a bolder caused the car to roll. The last thing Castiel remembered before hitting his head so hard he passed out was his car rolling into its roof with a loud bang.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes tiredly, finding himself warm and in bed. Castiel covered his face tiredly thanking god this was just a horrible dream. Castiel’s eyes slid around an unfamiliar room. This...wasn’t Meg and his bedroom? Castiel paused at a picture on the nightstand which showed Dean and him as kids. He remembered this day, this was the first day he met Dean and he asked his mom to take a photo of his best friend. Meg would have killed him if he had this up in their bedroom, she didn’t like photos of Dean up. Castiel heard someone take a breath and rotate in bed away from him. 

“Hey, babe?” Castiel asked looking at the photo. “Why is this in here?” 

“...What is?” Dean’s rough voice made Castiel go wide-eyed and turn. Castiel turned to see Dean sitting up in bed, tired from being woken up as he rubbed his eyes. Castiel froze...but he froze, even more, when he realized Dean was naked in bed with him. Dean reached for the picture smiling down at it touching it. “What are you talking about? It’s always there.” 

Dean snorted reaching over Castiel to put it back. Castiel held his breath when Dean smiled giving him his attention, Dean straddled him with ease. Castiel wanted to object but Dean just kissed him with love. 

“Good morning,” Dean whispered against his lips. Dean straddling him made him realize...he was naked too, Dean’s cock laid against his stomach. Castiel sucked in air in shock. Dean’s arms wrapped around his shoulders lazily. Castiel didn’t move as Dean pulled back when the alarm went off. “Damn...I wanted a quicky.” 

Castiel went pink at this, opening and closing his mouth when...something behind Dean gained his attention. He stared at it intensely as Dean didn’t notice simply climbing off his partner. 

“Did you want a shower first?” Dean asked tiredly yawning as he already headed to the bathroom.

“Y-You go ahead.” Castiel smiled shyly at him, Dean took the advice heading to the bathroom. Castiel’s smile faded as he kept the sheets to his body running over to the picture that grabbed his attention. Castiel took it off the wall staring at...engagement photos. This...was engagement photos of _him and Dean._ Castiel cursed to himself confused before putting it back and quickly leaving the room holding the sheets to his body. 

There was photos of him and Dean all over the house, Castiel looked at each one. Some stuff he remembered but differently. Dean _wasn’t_ his date at prom but there it was staring in front of him. Dean and Castiel holding each other as Castiel’s mother snapped a photo of them while Castiel fixed Dean’s flower on his chest. 

Holy shit. 

This _wasn’t_ his life. This...was like an alternate dimension?!

Was...he really in that car accident? 

Did that cause him to end up here?

Castiel heard the shower running upstairs and he tried to wrap his mind around this. Dean was his Fiancé in this life. Dean was his Fiancé. Meg wasn’t his girlfriend. Had...he even met Meg in this life? 

Castiel returned upstairs moving to his phone which also sported a lock screen of Dean. Dean was on there flashing his engagement ring as Castiel kissed his cheek holding him close in the selfie. Castiel unlocked his phone seeing the same photo on the background of that. He moved to his facebook, figuring that would be the best way to learn about this dimension Castiel. 

Castiel had dated Dean since Freshman year, a day after he and Meg started dating in his world. Dean was listed as his Fiancé. Dean worked at an auto shop he owned that Dean didn’t have in his time. Castiel worked Castiel scrolled down his facebook, seeing things he tagged Dean in and posted. Castiel in this time was like him in his own universe. 

The door in the bathroom made Castiel glance up, seeing Dean coming out in a towel and moving to get dressed. 

“Babe, you got to hurry, you’ll be late,” Dean commented as Castiel gave him a thumbs up shyly moving to the bathroom. Dean watched Castiel hiding his body with the sheets as he went into the bathroom. Dean watched him confused before he shook his head to get dressed. Castiel poked his head back out. 

“...Late for what?” Castiel asked as Dean looked at him confused. 

“...School.” Dean commented sliding on his underwear as Castiel continued to stare at him. “...Law school. With Sam?”

“Right...Right yeah.” Castiel commented but continued to stare at Dean needing more answers.

“...Sam’s going to be here any minute to pick you up.” Dean commented as Castiel breathed in relief before going back inside the bathroom to get into the shower. 

Castiel was in law school? Dean...took over the bills and such to allow him to do that? 

Castiel had to give up law school to provide for him and Meg. Meg worked at Mcdonalds and Castiel had been allowed to work at his dad’s construction site. They needed money now, so he took it. He provided for the majority of their bills.

Castiel got into the shower cleaning what he imagined was cum from his body he had noticed during his freak out. He in this universe must have been intimate with Dean. They...must-have sex a lot. Castiel blushed at the thought. He couldn’t even imagine Dean naked on top of him. 

Did...he top or did Dean? Was that insensitive to ask? Wait, why did he care?

Castiel got out of the shower and checked the bedroom before coming out. Dean wasn’t inside it. Castiel got dressed in his world’s clothes. It was easy to figure out what was Dean’s and what was his own. When he was dressed and ready, he hesitantly walked downstairs to see Dean cooking breakfast. Dean was watching some youtube on the big screen as he stirred what looked like scrambled eggs. Dean glanced back at Castiel happily. 

“Hey, breakfast is ready. Eat up.” Dean commented as Castiel hesitantly sat down to eat. He needed to play along. He didn’t want to ruin this life for his current self. Dean moved to place some food in front of him. Castiel smiled at the warm meal. Meg and him rarely had breakfast. 

“This looks great,” Castiel admitted, slightly jealous of his current self. 

“Remember, after school today you and Sam have to go try on your suits. To make sure it fits perfectly.” Dean commented as he placed food at an empty spot. 

“Of course.” Castiel cleared his throat. Dean smiled at him before he leaned in kissing him again. Play along Castiel. Castiel slowly kissed back, Dean taking what was given with care. Dean’s calloused hand on the side of his face felt...nice admittedly. The stubble on Dean’s face was weird and he wasn’t used to it. But...Dean’s lips weren’t terrible. Castiel blushed at the thought as Dean pulled back. 

“So what are we doing tonight?” Dean asked as Castiel looked confused. “...You said you wanted to surprise me with something?”

He had no idea what Dean was talking about.

“It’s...a surprise.” Castiel covered as Dean rolled his eyes laughing. 

“Okay, eat and have fun at school. I’m going back to bed.” Dean leaned in kissing him, Dean moved to get up but Castiel stopped him.

“Don’t you have work?” Castiel asked confused as to why Dean woke up with him if he didn’t have to.

“I don’t start work till ten.” Dean glanced at the clock which only read five-thirty in the morning. 

“Then why are you up?” Castiel choked. “You should have slept in.”

“I always wake up with you to make you breakfast.” Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. Castiel blushed at that before he pulled Dean down giving him another kiss. 

“Thank you for making me breakfast,” Castiel admitted. The kiss was just something he thought he should do...since this Castiel would. Dean smiled before heading back upstairs, Castiel watched him go when the door opened casually. Sam beamed at him knocking the snow from his boots. 

“Sweet, Dean made breakfast.” Sam moved to the empty seat to eat. Ah, Dean made Sam breakfast too every morning. Sam was Dean’s younger brother by a year, he was smart enough to graduate with them and skip a year. 

“Sam, do you know what I have planned for Dean tonight?” Castiel asked as Sam paused his eating. 

“Yeah, why?” Sam asked. Thank you, Sam Winchester! 

“What was it again?” Castiel asked.

“You’re taking him up to your parent’s cabin,” Sam spoke. “In the woods? You are taking him to like a pre-honeymoon getaway.” 

“Right,” Castiel stated. He knew where that cabin was.

“You that nervous?” Sam asked with a chuckle. Castiel nodded. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s it.” Castiel lied nervously as Sam ate. 

“Look, you got everything all ready up there. Just relax.” Sam reassured giving him a pat on the back. 

“Okay, thanks,” Castiel commented still super nervous about it. Castiel moved to finish eating.

“Come on, we are going to be late.” Sam ushered him along once he was done he got up and followed Sam. They sat in the car quietly, Castiel going through his facebook on his phone.

“...Sam do you know how Dean and I got together?” Castiel asked as Sam glanced at him about that. 

“Um, yeah. You asked out by some girl, Dean got all butt hurt and jealous. He threw a big fit. You confronted him and he kissed you. You freaked out and left but eventually, you came by the house and kissed him back.” Sam admitted. Castiel blinked at that. When Meg got together with Castiel, Dean had been upset but...Meg convinced him it was because he was jealous Castiel’s had a girlfriend first. This universe...he guessed he didn’t listen to Meg. 

“So...we’ve been together ever since?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Dean pissed you off one time and you broke up with him for an hour. Dean cried for like a week straight despite you getting back together.” Sam chuckled. 

“He did?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah. I think you got mad at him for eating the last donut?” Sam snickered. 

“Sounds like us,” Castiel admitted chuckling. 

“Yeah, you guys never had a serious fight before.” Sam snorted. “You guys are like a dream team.” Castiel smiled at the compliment. 

“Yeah…” Castiel nodded in agreement as Sam continued to drive as Castiel went back on his phone learning about his life in this world.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**After school:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in front of the mirror at the fitting after school, The woman making sure it fit him perfectly. Castiel had to admit he liked this suit more than the one he was wearing at his own wedding. Castiel’s suit wasn’t normal. It was the colors of superman. Which I guess matched the theme of the wedding which Dean’s side was batman and Castiel’s was superman. So everything was superhero-themed. 

“What do you think, Sam?” Castiel asked as Sam beamed as he tried his own. It was a robin colored suit. Sam smiled looking at Castiel as Sam gave a thumbs up. 

“You look so handsome, Cas,” Sam admitted. “Wow. Dean’s a lucky man.” Castiel smiled at that as Sam walked over to him tugging on Castiel’s suit. Sam came over to take a selfie of them both. Castiel posed with Sam in the photo as Sam laughed at their cool posing photo. Sam complaining he couldn’t post it till after the wedding since no one wanted Dean or Castiel to see each other before the wedding. 

Castiel examined himself in the mirror as Sam ranted about how this was the best photo he had before Sam gasped at the time.

“Shit, we need to get you home to pick up your car. You’re supposed to pick up Dean tonight to take him to the cabin.” Sam commented. Castiel cursed, moving to change as Sam quickly followed. “I’ll drop you off and go finish the last touches to the cabin.”

“You are a life savior.” Castiel breathed nervously as he changed his outfit. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s work:**

  
  


Castiel pulled up to Dean’s work in the impala, which he assumed this Dean had convinced him _not_ to purchase the Prius, he had another car which was another old car that Dean must have modernized for him. However, since he had a date night with Dean, he figured picking up the impala was a better idea. Castiel watched Dean closing up the shop saying goodbye to someone named Benny who worked with him. Dean lit up seeing him as Dean walked towards him before climbing in. Dean moved to cup Castiel’s face kissing him. Castiel closed his eyes kissing him back before Dean pulled back. 

“Hello, handsome,” Dean spoke buckling himself in. Castiel smiled staring at him. “Miss me?”

“I did,” Castiel admitted. It was true. He missed his best friend. Dean leaned back into the car taking his hand which Castiel squeezed. “Ready?”

“I am ready for my surprise…especially if you just tell me.” Dean hummed as Castiel laughed. 

“Well, you are going to wait to see what it is,” Castiel admitted, especially since he didn’t know what this Castiel had planned. Castiel drove up the old mountain pass, the one that he had himself crashed on. Castiel shuddered when he passed the spot.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked concerned. 

“Yeah, I just...imagine crashing over the side you know?” Castiel commented as Dean chuckled. 

“Is that our romantic night plan? Driving off the side of a cliff?” Dean stated flirtingly.

“Yeah, that’s all I planned.” Castiel teased back. 

“Damn, babe, so romantic. You know me so well.” Dean stated. “Duel suicide. So romantic. Very Romeo and Juliet.” 

“I’m so good.” Castiel hummed as Dean laughed kissing his hand. “Fiancé of the year.” 

“Soon you’ll be the husband of the year,” Dean whispered with care as Castiel blushed.

“You smooth mother fucker,” Castiel mumbled as Dean laughed with love as they pulled up to the cabin. Dean gave him a look as Castiel got out pulling out a night bag for them both. 

“Come on.” Castiel hummed as he held out his hand to Dean, Dean took it and followed him inside. 

Dean smiled when Dean entered the cabin he was surprised to see candles lit everywhere, flower petals all over the pathway to the bedroom. Dean covered his mouth seeing how beautiful the house was. Even Castiel himself was giving this Castiel props. Dean walked towards the kitchen that had a box of donuts. Like the one Dean had eaten and Castiel had broken him up for. Dean sniffed looking at Castiel trying not to cry, he wiped his tear away as Castiel walked over him taking his hand. 

“You...you did this all for me?” Dean sniffed trying to wipe his tears away. 

“Of course,” Castiel stated squeezing his hand. Dean turned to bury his face into Castiel’s shoulder blade as Castiel moved to hold him close. Dean sniffed holding him as Castiel nuzzled into him. Dean...was so adorable when he was speechless. Dean pulled back as he smiled at Castiel. 

“I love this so much.” Dean sniffed as he cupped Castiel’s face kissing him. Castiel lovingly kissed back smiling at his dorky Fiancé. Castiel wiped his tears away.

“Just one second,” Castiel whispered as Dean gave him a look. “If I was this amazing to set this all up, I think I would have made sure one thing happened.” 

“What?” Dean asked as Castiel beamed seeing the Alexa. 

“Alexa...Play Like I’m gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.” Castiel called as Dean snorted covering his face as Alexa started to play it. “What you secretly love this song.”

“So cliche!” Dean groaned but he secretly loved it. 

“Dean...would you dance with me?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded tears filling his eyes, Castiel felt his own tears filling his eyes as he softly pulled Dean close. 

Dean closed his eyes laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel slowly moving him around the room, Dean breathed against his neck just holding him close. Castiel closed his eyes slowly moving to the music as well, Castiel...Castiel in this time really deserved for Castiel to get this right. 

...This was why...he was holding him like this….right?

Dean looked up at Castiel with so much love that Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. Castiel wasn’t sure who leaned down first. It must have been Dean. It...must have been. Because Castiel wasn’t...gay. However, the string of innocent kisses led to so much more. Castiel fell back onto the couch watching Dean straddled him. Dean slid off his shirt, Castiel sucked in air in surprise but Dean pulled him back into a desperate kiss. 

Castiel melted into it, admittedly. Castiel holding Dean’s body close to his own, allowing Castiel’s shirt to be slid from his body. Dean rocking his hips against Castiel’s, Castiel moaned at the touches. The care. 

This...was just for this world’s Cas...right?

Keep this up for him...once he came back...right? 

Dean broke the kiss, pulling out lube from his jean pocket before Castiel helped him strip out of them. Dean straddled him, naked. Castiel’s best friend...was naked on top of him. Castiel let out a shaky breath. Castiel helped Dean pull off the remainder of his clothes as the music continued. Castiel watched panting as Dean ripped open the single pack of lube spilling it onto Castiel’s hard cock. 

Shit...when did Castiel get hard?

Dean bit his own lip as he wrapped his hands around Castiel’s cock, sliding the lube onto it as he slowly worked Castiel’s cock. Shit. Castiel swallowed. Dean knew what made him shiver. Castiel tossed his head back with pleasure looking down at Dean, he watched Dean smile at him with care. Castiel leaned forward unable to take the pleasure alone, he pulled Dean into a lustful needing kiss. Pulling Dean back into a needy and lustful kiss. Castiel moved to rotate them so Castiel was on top of them. 

Castiel kissed him desperately, his fingers moving to take some lube from his cock as he moved to Dean’s open legs. Dean gasped when Castiel’s first finger entered him. Castiel pulled back a bit to watch his reactions. 

This...This wasn’t right?

Castiel watched Dean’s reactions as he prepped him, taking his time to make Dean enjoy every second of pleasure Dean had given him. Dean lustfully looked into Castiel’s eyes as he pleasured him. Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s breathing against his lips as he did. 

Castiel was enjoying this. 

Enjoying this with Dean.

This wasn’t right.

Castiel...shouldn’t be enjoying this.

“I need you, please.” Dean opened his legs more, and Castiel broke down at that. Castiel pressed him into a lustful kiss, moving himself onto Dean. Pressing Dean’s legs apart as he moved in between them. Castiel couldn’t help himself from pushing himself into Dean. Dean gasped in pleasure, moaning his name and Castiel shuddered at each little moan from him. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel once Castiel was all the way in. Castiel moaned in relief looking down at the connection to his friend. God, Dean took him so well. 

Castiel didn’t wait for Dean to ask him to move. He knew Dean was ready. He knew Dean was desperate for this as well. Castiel pulled back before rocking back into him, moaning at the tightness. God, Dean must have been made by angels to feel this good. 

The rocking started slow, but soon they were loud, Desperate and needing. Castiel’s skin slapped against Dean’s as Castiel pounded into him like he needed him to breathe. Dean’s hand gripped his ass forcing him deeper which each thrust as Dean’s legs eventually ended up on Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel taking him harder than he had ever taken anyone else. 

Castiel got close. Castiel closed his eyes trying not to cum, but Dean stuck his finger into Castiel’s ass just as he pushed Castiel as deep as he could. Castiel came without warning, spilling himself deeply into Dean. Dean arched his back taking it so well. He never had unprotected sex before...and god. With Dean? That...was the best sex he ever had. Dean had cum with him, Dean panting and shaking from the sex. 

Castiel slowly pulled his soft cock from his lover, seeing Dean’s hole spilling with his cum. Dean looked down at his open hole, Castiel’s chest swelled with pride seeing how much Dean had come undone by him. Castiel sat up grabbing his phone and moved to take a photo of Dean cum covered and...god so good looking. 

“No fair, I didn’t realize we were the type to take photos,” Dean commented cupping his hole feeling the cum spill out of him but Dean didn’t refuse the photo. Castiel blushed to realize how caught up he had got and set the phone down. 

Very straight of you, Castiel. 

Not only did he just have sex with his best friend….but he _enjoyed it._

“Come here,” Dean whispered as Castiel moved to lay against Dean’s chest holding him. Castiel closed his eyes feeling Dean play with his wet hair with so much care. “I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.” 

That’s right...he was marrying Dean tomorrow...and supposed to marry Meg too…

But...What if he was stuck here forever?

What if he never got home?

Could he really marry Dean tomorrow and live the rest of his life with Dean….?

“I...can’t wait either,” Castiel whispered listening to Dean’s pounding heart. Castiel softly closed his eyes just listening to the sound of Dean’s body against his.

Yeah, if he never went back home...he would be okay with that...as long as Dean was there…

“I...I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered but Dean had already fallen asleep just holding him close. Castiel sighed with care when he realized Dean was asleep. Castiel got up covering Dean with a blanket he scooped him up, carrying him into the bedroom. Castiel covered Dean up in a warm blanket carrying him into bed. Castiel moved through the house blowing out the candles. Castiel helped himself to the donuts on the counter before he returned to the bedroom. Dean was fast asleep in his bed, Castiel climbed in moving to hold Dean close. Dean sucked in air waking slightly to hold him close. 

“Sorry, did I fall asleep?” Dean breathed barely awake.

“No, It’s okay.” Castiel breathed moving to kiss him. Dean kissed him softly nuzzling into his chest. Castiel held him close, just letting Dean go back to sleep. It wasn’t till Dean closed his eyes going back to sleep that Castiel could relax falling asleep too holding him close. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel enjoyed waking up to Dean, the morning sex was...god, Dean rode him to an orgasm and Castiel could barely keep his pleasure down. Castiel could only hold on to Dean’s waist as he rode him to their orgasm. Castiel whimpered when it was over, panting and desperate for another go, however, Dean waved him off. 

“We have a wedding to get to.” Dean laughed with love moving to shower leaving Castiel in a mess of cum. Castiel glanced at his phone once he sat up and gotten out of bed. The shower running as Castiel looked at his text messages and facebook messages of congratulations.

One read: _congrats! You’re one lucky guy!_

“...I am.” Castiel admitted with pride as he noticed a phone call coming onto his phone. His phone glitched as he tried to answer it. “Hello?”

_“...You...aren’t me._ ” The voice static’d. He recognized the voice.

“...Cas. This...This places’ Cas.” Castiel choked standing. 

“ _I-I want to go home, I can’t do this. I can’t live your life. I got to go home.” The voice choked. “I can’t do this. I’m...trying to keep this up for you. I-...I can’t. I can’t marry Meg today. Please. Let me come back. Let me marry Dean. My Dean._ ” That Castiel choked out. This wasn’t only effecting him...but the other Castiel.

“I-I don’t know how to get back…” Castiel whispered. The call glitched hanging up. Leaving Castiel to stare at the phone, just as Dean came out of the shower. 

“Your turn. I’m having Charlie pick me up to take me there. So that way we don’t see ourselves before the ceremony.” Dean kissed him with care, Castiel held him back kissing him with care. Dean pulled back as a car horn went off. “That’s her now. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.” 

Castiel watched Dean steal a donut before he went out the door. Castiel watched him go before looking at his phone in guilt, how...how could he help the other Castiel. How did they get back?

Castiel climbed into the shower, lost in thought when a knock on the bathroom door made him turn towards it. 

“Let’s get the show on the road! We got a wedding to get to!” Sam laughed as Castiel quickly got out of the shower. “Let’s go, lover boy! Get dressed, grab your suit and let’s bounce!” Castiel quickly got dressed before grabbing his stuff before following Sam out to the door. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood at the alter, his palms were sweaty, he felt like he could pass out or throw up. Castiel held his hands trying to steady them, his friends and family seated in their respected sides. This was happening. He was going to marry his best friend. 

The music had started up and Castiel couldn’t help his eyes slid over to the entrance of the building where Dean now stood with his dad. Castiel felt tears sliding down his eyes before he could help it. John Winchester walking his eldest son down the aisle. Dean already tearing up and Castiel couldn’t help but think how fucking beautiful Dean looked. How perfect Dean fucking Winchester looked. His suit black coloring like batman and he even had a batman silver buckle for his pants and silver batman symbol cuffs. 

Castiel couldn’t help but wipe his tears that started to fall. His heart leaped out of his chest, he thought he might die on the spot. Castiel sniffed, trying to keep it together as Dean was walked to him. Dean smiled at him happily as he moved to stand in front of him. Dean reaching out to hold Castiel’s hand as the priest spoke. Castiel could barely make out what the priest was saying so lost in Dean’s eyes that he almost jumped when the priest spoke to him.

“What?” Castiel asked as everyone laughed. Castiel swallowed shyly. 

“Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawful wedded wife?” The priest spoke, Castiel was taken back by the off sentence. 

“What?” Castiel asked. 

“I said, Do you take Meg Masters to be your lawful wedding wife?” The priest spoke once again, Castiel’s heart dropped, taken back by the sentence he turned seeing Meg now stood before him. The Dean from the other world was gone. No longer holding his hand, no longer smiling at him with love. He was back. He was back in his own time. That...That Castiel must be saying ‘I do’ to Dean. Dean...was gone. 

He wasn’t going to marry his best friend…

….he was back.

“Castiel,” Meg whispered but Castiel didn’t say anything, he took a step back when he felt a hand touch his lower back.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice made him snap out of it, Castiel turned to see Dean in a normal-looking suit. Dean...had come to be his best man….despite it all. Despite him loved him. Dean was going to let him go because no matter what he loved Castiel and wanted him in his life. Castiel looked at Dean in relief. Like his whole world would be okay just because Dean was there. 

“I’m so stupid. I should have realized it sooner.” Castiel choked out. 

“Cas?” Meg asked confused and a little ticked. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered just as confused when Castiel cupped his face and pressed him into a desperate and loving kiss. Dean was taken back but kissed back unable to stop himself holding him close. Castiel pulled back apologizing to Dean for everything, for making him wait so long, for rejecting his first advances. 

“I love you.” Castiel sobbed and hiccuped looking up at Dean taking his hand. The whole room gaped and was shocked by the confession as Castiel turned to Meg. “I’m sorry, but I can’t marry you, not when I’m in love with my best friend.” Castiel took off his ring handing it back to Meg. “I just want to marry Dean with a superhero-themed wedding and break up with him for an hour over eating the last of the donuts. I just want...to marry my best friend. I am so sorry.” 

Meg said nothing as Castiel took Dean’s hand and walked him down the aisle and out the door. Dean didn’t have time to do anything but follow. 

“Where is your car?” Castiel choked out panting as Dean pulled out his keys. 

“Over here. Why?” Dean asked. 

“Please take me to my house, I-I need to pack my things. I need to go.” Castiel stated. Dean nodded as Castiel got into his car and they drove away. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Dean carried the last of Castiel’s things into Dean’s house, Castiel had breathed in relief taking a seat on the couch once they had finished moving Castiel’s things out. Castiel had let meg keep most of the furniture and big things, and the wedding was his debt anyways since he was paying for it, so Castiel owed Meg nothing but a goodbye. 

Castiel relieved for this all being over as Dean took a seat next to him. They hadn’t spoken since Castiel’s confession about it. They had been so focused on moving Castiel’s stuff and separating Castiel’s things from Meg. They hadn’t cleared the air on the things between them. 

“Castiel, about what you said at the wedding…” Dean spoke scared to bring it up as well. However, Dean’s fear was waved away when Castiel turned, cupping his face before he kissed him. Dean sucked in air at the kiss, kissing him back with relief. Castiel slid into Dean’s lap, kissing him and holding him close to his body. 

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel breathed. “I’m sorry it took me this long to realize.” 

“It’s okay, I mean, worse case I was willing to be your second husband.” Dean teased. “Once you realized you were madly in love with me and divorced Meg.”

“Now you can skip that step and be my first husband.” Castiel breathed back causally. Dean beamed before cupping Castiel’s face. Castiel stared into his eyes before Dean smiled leaning down and kissing him. 

“...I would like that very much.” Dean breathed before he kissed him with care. Castiel hummed kissing him back with care. 

“So would I…” Castiel kissed him back with care before he sighed breaking the kiss. “I guess I’ll need to find a new place to live now that I broke things off with Meg.” 

“You don’t have to do anything, just move in with me.” Dean offered as Castiel sighed. 

“How much did you want me to pay in rent?” Castiel asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean waved him off. “You don’t have to pay rent.”

“So you won’t accept my money?” Castiel snorted. 

“Exactly.” Dean hummed holding Castiel’s waist as Castiel smirked softly. 

“I guess...I’ll have to find another way to pay rent.” Castiel hummed softly unbuckling Dean’s pants. 

“O-Oh. Then, by all means, let me accept the rent.” Dean blushed as Castiel smiled at him, Castiel was grabbed by Dean who pulled him into a deep kiss. Castiel laughed letting Dean pushing Castiel down on the couch and topping him. Feeling Dean’s hands on his body he moaned in relief. Castiel melted into him, happy letting Dean’s hands slid down his body. 

And god, Castiel was excited for all the future and the life to come. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
